This year
by 2much4dis
Summary: This is a dedicated fic. It's more Gaalee then anything but SasuNaru is equally shown. When 2 drinken men get into a fight Gaara decides to play a little prank on Sasuke and accidentaly gets himself invovled by ordering 2 brain dead sex dolls. Yaoi.
1. special delivery!

This year

A gaalee story for 2much4dis I mean xPeaceful blissx. XD

* * *

~indicates characters POV~

Disclaimer: I do not own neither does P.B. but 2day she does.

Warning: this story may contain content not suitable for children under-oh fuck it do I ever write anything else? Major NC-17 fic. Yaoi don't like it, don't read it!

Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are two hard working rich business men that need love in their life but don't have the time for it cause their running the family's company. This is like the year 2099 and the world has come up with humanoid toys that have one use only, the pleasure of the flesh. Gaara orders it for Sasuke as a joke and accidentally get the one day sale of buy one get one free and gets an ideal mate himself. The doll shows up and they come to find out that they have no brains. They do exactly as they are told and when it comes to the cute factor they play it well. Humor much. Lemon, raunchiness, kink, and plot.

* * *

So much had happened in the last four years. So much had sunk into his little mind since he'd been with the red head. He hadn't expected to fall in love with a 'toy for the pleasures of the flesh.' But he had. He was happy he went through with the prank after all. He had gotten Lee out of the little _mistake_ he did.

He sat there brushing threw his off line lovers hair. He had recently had it all cut of because Gaara didn't like him putting it up like a girl. He was angry when lee portrayed himself like that, even though lee knew no better. But know he was perfect…things were perfect life was…better now…now that he had someone to love, someone to love him.

* * *

**Five months ago. **

~Sasuke~

The conference table was boring, Gaara looked like he had went to sleep with his eyes closed again, Neji was being 'distracted by the women next to him again, and I, I had to stay awake while TenTen went over the Millions and millions of dollars our companies made. Yeah, more money.

I sat up and kicked Gaara as the presentation ended and he got angry and kicked me back.

"So when the merger actually does finalize itself you all will be billionaires! Not to mention, your trust fund and Itachi's Side line company to the Uchiha's….you might even be trillionaires."

We didn't care I was still kicking Gaara. Okay I know we were still childish in some ways. But still we know we'll be rich, why'd they have a meaning for this?

"Gaara, Sasuke…"

I turned to see my dad standing by the door with three folders. Great just what I need.

"Uh, good morning sir…" I said with a bow I got up and grabbed the folder that he handed to me.

"Hmm." Was all Gaara said? He didn't like him and wasn't about to pretend.

"Well let's get going now…I know that you guys have to be hungry!!" Ten ten said all too cheery.

* * *

we were intoxicated now, I knew it. Gaara seemed primarily the same while he was drunk. All that changes is his attitude. But me, I changed a bunch…but I was still sober enough to know I was drunk.

"Gaara…you need a good fucking!!! Or a women to give one too." He said lazily. Neji was a bitch among female dogs. He was always the worst of the worst.

"And you need friends! I don't like women you know that..." he said sitting up.

"Between the both of ya'll you just need someone to care about you…or just someone you care about you…" I said laying my head down.

"Hmm, looks like someone has the lonely rich bachelor syndrome." Gaara said turning his head to me.

"Whatever…lets play truth or dare." I said scooting closer to him.

"Dare." Gaara said scooting a little closer to me then before.

I licked my lips and stared him in the eyes, "dare huh? I dare you…to…kiss me back." I sadi pressing my lips to his. And he did, he pressed his tingue fevertly against my lips I opened it and sucked it up. We fought with our tongues for awhile, honestly there was no room for friendly apprehensions, we just face fucked(1) simple and clean.

Eh started pushing forward trying to dominate the kiss, not happening Sasuke Uchiha did not Submit. Not to anyone. (wanna bet? XD) I pushed my face forward more and forced my tongue over his and deeper down his throat; deepening the kiss while I was at it. He didn't go down for the count though he only tried to prevail only to lose in vain.

"He are you two done yet?" Neji asked with a disgusted look on his face. We broke apart slowly because we both just realized something . Besides what we had just done, I have realized something about my best friend…he was in terrible need of a love buddy.

"I-I got a go…" I got up and ran out the bar, I told the guy that brings your car around to that and left.

~Gaara~

I got home mad, in the process of a hang over, and hard as hell. That damn Uchiha had started something and refused to follow through on again.

"damn half assed Uchiha's only half doing shit." I said kicking my shoes off and heading straight to my computer. Maybe I could find the perfect yaoi to help ease the situation. But on my favorite site (AFF of FF you choose) I saw an advertisement for Toys if you may. I decided I had nothing better to do since I had read all the good stories, so I clicked on it.

You have the opportunity to give a close friend a newly made model for forty thousand dollars. With the one day buy one get one free sale. So I browsed it and the had the sexiest line of dolls. Blonde blue eyes, big chest, girly-boys. You choose. But one took my attention more then the rest…this was the perfect doll for that prick Uchiha! I laughed.

It read we need you to take a survey on what to look for in YOUR ideal partners appearance. Well it wouldn't hurt to try.

What type hair color do you prefer?

Black.

What height do prefer.

5'5

What do you prefer them to be Dominant or submissive?

Submissive.

So you're a dominant?

Yes.

Eye color?

Don't care. Default.

Body structure?

Small but muscular, lean, and tan.

Hair length?

To the end the back.

What type of eyes do you prefer?

Girlish.

Shoe size?

I don't care, default.

Butt? That was a weird question. Well if it was a male.

Firm, but not too firm. Soft too, not too soft.

Do you prefer athletic ability?

Yes.

Intellects?

None.

What type of attitude do you prefer?

I wanted to say opposite but instead I said, Happy, outstanding, merry, and eager to learn and please. Willing, and never shy.

Strong libido, or shy girly type?

Strong libido…but very little shyness.

Girl or guy?

Idk, whatever.

What kind of lips?

Pink, not too thin, not too fat lips.

Last question, what type of eyebrows?

That was a funny question, being that I didn't even have any eyebrows. So I wanted to be funny, BUSHY.

Thank you for answering our survey the doll will be delivered in the next 24 hours.

…this should be fun. Sasuke is ganna jump when he saw this joke.

* * *

~Sasuke~

I was awaken by the sound of the door bell the maid said a package had arrived for me and that I had to come sign for it. So I did, and the package was huge. About 5'7 in height. So they wheeled it in everyone was expecting it to be some whack present form my fangirls. But it read 'Toys' and that was kind of awkward. Why would someone send me toys? On less it was Gaara trying to pull a prank alright _Gaara _I'll play along.

I open the crate and threw all the damn bubble wrap out of the way looking for my _toy _then when I had gotten the protective layer off, an arm fell out on my shoulder.

I thought the person was dead. And immediately panicked. "Oh-my-gawd!!!" I threw myself back letting the body fall on me. One maid left and the others ran out to get help. I tried pushing the dead weight off of me but in turn, it just fell face first onto my mouth and I kissed it…I mean my tongue went…inside.

I pushed it off and ran to a corner to stare at it. It stayed still for a moment before twitching and it stood up. IT happened to be a boy, the cutest, littlest, innocent looking, blue eyed angel boy I have ever seen.

Woah…that was a WTF moment.

"…ugh…" he looked around for someone. I mean I've had fans do weird things to meet me…but never has any drugged themselves and mail themselves to me.

"You…your…persistence…but someone as…good looking as you doesn't need to stoop so low. You need only to have asked. I would have never passed up the chance to pleasure such a creature." I said walking over to him smoothly. Not showing any defect or human emotion other then, pure, hungry, carnal, raw, lust.

He just looked…clueless…but cute, and so ready for this.

"…Master…" he said sitting up on his heals.

"What did you say?" I said stopping dead in my tracks.

"Master…I'm a creature…right?" he said tilting his head to the side. The dog ran passed us and into the hallway and he was soon after him. I had to chase him down, I mean you don't let a naked, little, angel boy run away when your in the beginning of heat.

I found him in the kitchen with the dog fighting to drink out the same bowl. Wait I think this was more then a fan wanting to meet me and be plundered, or a prank by the infamous Gaara or even Neji…this might actually be a blessing.

I have a brain dead, super sexy, ideal blonde…who thinks I'm his master…and doesn't know better…to do for me whatever I wish. This was a Miracle!!!

~Gaara~

I woke up and saw that Taylor the maid had moved in some huge crate. In my room, in my house. What the fuck was this…it was fucking huge. I crawled out of bed and slid near the damn thing to open it.

"Taylor come and get this or your fired for real!!!" I yelled out the door.

"you can suck my dick sir I'm not on duty till twelve o'clock!!!" she yelled back.

So why'd she move this in and why was she here so early? Damn I hate the stubborn Bitch at times more then I hate Sasuke's dad.

I kicked the crate and it fell apart. The bubble wrap littered my room and fell on me to. I threw it all off and looked forward only to be meant by a knock in the face by a short nymph. The little whatever had long beautiful black hair and a slim body that my fingers liked to caress. I pushed him off and realized we had collided head first and that I was bleeding and it wasn't. Was it a girl? A guy? It looked like a girl…I slide out from under it and stared at him laying there lifeless on the floor. Bastard or bitch had me bleeding; I kicked him or her over and sat on top of her naked form.

"Taylor bring me some water, Tylenol, and some bandages." I yelled leaning forward.

"I said fuck it no!!! if you cut yourself lick it for all I care!!!" I really am ganna consider firing her. She was bad at being everything! I leaned in…Maybe I thought…I had seen this on Absolute Boyfriend…maybe if I kiss him or her, he or she would come to life? So I kissed him or her and…and nothing happened. I sighed and was about to get up before I felt a hand shove my face back down and hold me there until I opened my mouth to scream for air but in the process gave the most tongue filled kiss to the life-less puppet.

I pushed back and sucked up the oxygen, I heard Taylor laughing as she placed a tray of Tylenol and a glass of water on the table. "Now that's a kiss Gaara!!! Ahhahahah!!!" she laughed. The life less puppet started to move in fact it sat up and stared at me with it's raw lusty eyes. If it wasn't a girl it sure as hell looked like one, "Master…" it said with his bottom lip poking out adorably.

I think I might have…bought one too by accident. Oh boy….

* * *

I hope you like this Taylor cuz I'm pooped I haven't pulled nay all nighters in over a month so I don't think I can for awhile. Plus I'ma take a break, just for the weekend. So on temporary Hiatus for now….P.s. I didn't review this so it may contain various mistakes deal with it for now. All fuck ups are mine and mine alone.

I love u and all it's just it took me for ever to come up with sumthing 4 u…but I had to post it 2day!!! Well enjoy…I love u all SO plz **REVIEW**


	2. Nowwhat?

This year

A gaalee story for 2much4dis I mean xPeaceful blissx. XD

~indicates characters POV~

Disclaimer: I do not own neither does P.B. but 2day she does.

Warning: this story may contain content not suitable for children under-oh fuck it do I ever write anything else? Major NC-17 fic. Yaoi don't like it, don't read it!

Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are two hard working rich business men that need love in their life but don't have the time for it cause their running the family's company. This is like the year 2099 and the world has come up with humanoid toys that have one use only, the pleasure of the flesh. Gaara orders it for Sasuke as a joke and accidentally get the one day sale of buy one get one free and gets an ideal mate himself. The doll shows up and they come to find out that they have no brains. They do exactly as they are told and when it comes to the cute factor they play it well. Humor much. Lemon, raunchiness, kink, and plot.

I write this one for me…and P.B.

~Gaara~

Okay the Gods were testing me. Because only them would put a adolescent little boy, in the nude, just my type, in my room vulnerable and willing. I smirked now I only needed for her to get rid of taylor. Easier said then done.

Taylor had perched her free loading ass on my bed and was watching the show. She…to say enjoy is an understatement. She LOVED it. She opened a soda and feel back into the bed spread. "well…ravish him. I didn't come for the entertainment." She sadi staring at me.

"Get out Taylor…" I said lowly.

"Up yours Gaara!!! I ain't on the pay roll yet."

"Then why are you here? Your trespassing." I warned.

"You are testing me, because if you we smart you would have ignored me and got on with it…" she opened another soda, "Or just risk losing those two things dangling proudly in between ya legs. I don't care…" she said drinking it. Who let you in so that I can fire them. I gave her my best 'death glare' and she looked at me with her, 'What the hell do you take me for' look.

This was pointless; I looked at the black haired kid doing rolls on the floor…literally. She stared at me confused, "He's got the looks…but I don't think he has a brain." She said. For once I agreed with her.

"Hey you what's your name?" I asked him. He smiled a big wide smile and sat up cheery like. "What ever you want it to be." He answered. If this was the gift those wise asses could at least give him intelligent…and at the very least a name.

"My name is dicided by the one how owns me…Master…" he said crawling toward me. Now you know…I was using every once of restraint in me to not pounce the kid and molest him. He looked up with his big wide eyes and climbed up on his knees in his hands on my torso. "What ever do you want to call me…"

"It says here he's from the **lee shun Gai **creations and he's the **rock style services**…what ever that means." Taylor said reading the box.

That reminds me, "Taylor next time a package arrives for me don't tamper with it." I said sternly. She looked like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "what ever do you mean Mr. Sakuro?"

"Don't fuck with me I know that you opened and sealed it again…that's why the box fell apart almost instantly when I touched it." I said taking the kid and walking into my restroom locking the door. I heard he groan "oh man I fucking hate you." And then she was gone…or maybe she was just leaning on the door.

I wiped up the blood from my head and started a shower while he just sat there staring at me on the commode. "Uh, master shall I wash your back?" he offered tentavaley.

""no you are supposedly here to do everything I tell you right?" I asked checking the water in the tub.

"Uh, yeah…I do believe-"

"Get in the tub." I said to him.

He got up and walked to the tub, he put one foot in to check it then seeing if it was warm, then he sat in the water. At least that what he thought.

To me it looked like he swayed over there like he was about to give a lap dance, put his leg up to pose…entice me…and sat in the water invitational-like.

"How old are you?' dumb question I mean come on he's a doll he doesn't count. But he looked not a day older then sixteen or seventeen.

"I'm…three two days old…" he looked around confused, "I think anyway. Am I supposed to wash myself?" he asked.

"No, I'll be doing that." I said getting in the tub beside him. "Hwne people ask you…you're eighteen year." I said. It looked too much as if he was a teenager…a fucking sex god teenager…but a minor at that. For fucks sake I was only twenty two after all, I didn't want to go to ajil or shame the family for fucking a sexy ass doll!

"Lee, Rock lee…that's your name…" I said.

"he turned around to me, "Thank you master…I like Lee!!!" he said over excited. He was too cheery.

"Turn around I'm trying to clean you." I said lathering up a sponge.

"Okay master…" I started washing his neck, time to find pleasure centers. He jumped and squirmed deliciously in my lap when I started cleaning behind his ears. There's one, I thought. I moved one hand down until his chest. Torture time. I started rubbing both hands on his nipples. He gasped and squirmed shaking deliciously in my lap. He was holding his mouth with both hands. He probably thought I didn't want him to cry out, being that this is just a bath. But he's a sex doll they're meant to be highly sexualized. I squeezed them to tiny perky nubs on his chest and started thumbing them.

"Master…huh…harder…" I got something out of him.

I started torturing him squeezing hard with one hand and moving my hand lower on his body with the other. "Nuhhhaa!!!" he started rocking in my lap…bad/good idea, now I was groaning too. I bet he had no idea the pleasure he was bringing me. my hard on filled up with blood till it was a straight eight and nested softly in between his cheeks. It spread his wide too. What, a man can't be proud of his dick…

My hands ghosted down his ribs and he shuddered, ow…another one. I rubbed softly over his lower abdomen just below his belly and got the hottest moan yet. "Touch yourself…" I said with a smirk. He jumped hard when I touched his inner thighs my hand had finally left his nipples to go torture other sensitive spots. All together I found fifteen.

He looked confused, he was red from ear to ear, his hair was mussed and every where, eyes wide and teary, lips full wet and pink; and he was all mine. "Where…" he said confused.

"Here…" I looked at his lower regions.

He quickly grabbed his dick masturbating with such intensity; he nearly broke down in tears. "Master…I'm so wet…please enter me…please…" well when he begged me like that.

"Not yet…" I said taking my time running over his sensitive spots. "but master I-"

"No." I said sternly.

"But-" he said agitated.

"Not yet Lee…" he gave a frustrated growl turned around and lifted himself up and on top of me…he's not going to do what I think he is? Is he?

He slammed himself down hard on my cock. Only causing himself to buck down strongly and to buck my hips up. The feeling was so fucking good. How long had it been since I last laid with a man? Too long anyway…and wemen had there own…specialties.

He was so fucking tight and he squeezed around me trying to hold me in. my eyes rolled into the back of my head and his head fell back. He brought his arms up to my shoulders for leverage. Once I regained little bit of control I check to see if I hurt him, "Lee…are you alright?" I moan.

"Of course why would I be?" he said wide eyed and confused.

"You just…got on it…no preparation…no lube…" I said laying back with my hands on his hips he moved his hand from my shoulder to move them to my chest.

"Well…you don't need to…I become self prepared when your hormones work up and even if I was human…the water is lubricant…but I self lubricate too." He said blushing.

"Self prepare and lubricate…you're the fucking best (1)" I said relaxing into this. So that means I can come home from a day of hard work and just bend him over and fuck away. He lifted himself and started slamming down in the rhythm I craved. It was like he was in my head touching sucking, and fucking doing everything so perfect. I was starting to raise my hips to meet his every downward thrust. he was gasping so loud that if Taylor weren't already hearing us through the door she could now. Hell she could hear him from downstairs if she tried. I traced all his sensitive spots I found earlier. Making him cry out with even more intensity. He started moving faster and harder pushing me into the tub water which by the way I have forgotten to turn off and was currently over flowing the bathroom. It got so intense I could hear anything but the moans and groans of the kid on top of me. He fell over, unable to move anymore trembling in my arms. He was too sensitive for his own good.

"i…can't move…please…fin…ish." He whispered.

I smirked, "please what Lee?" I teased.

"Fin…sh" he gasped.

"What lee…I can't hear you." I said

"need you…" he said quietly.

"fine…" I picked him up and held him in the up right position. He was lucky I was strong, plus he weight almost nothing. I started moving him on me and he started crying, not tearing, but full on teas and huffs and shit. He begged me not to stop though. what else could I do, I mean you try and say no to that face. He got tighter as I approached orgasm, yet he still hadn't come…

"Lee…come…for me." I rasped. He was drooling and crying and like I held the command button to his body he shuddered his release all over himself. I followed three thrust and half later crying out his name. His full name in which I gave to him.

He collapsed on me again, weightless as ever and I simply sat there trying my gawd damn best to come down from this high.

Suddenly I became aware of the loud obnoxious pounding on the door. "GAARA IF YOU DON"T OPEN THIS GAWD DAMNED DOOR I WILL-SO HELP YOU GAWD-RIP YOU INTERNAL ORGANS OUT AND CLEAN THE GAWD DAMNED FLOOR WITH THEM INSTEAD!!!! Do you hear me…death I tell you…I'll chop you balls off I swear!!!" she yelled. Taylor is so fired man…she can get…annoying. I looked down and saw the entire bathroom floor flooded, oops my bad.

~Saskuke~

"hey kid what's you name?" I asked as I watched him run around with the dog. It was cute like he was brain dead or something…in fact if someone that cute was brain dead…then it would be calls for a very private very exclusive Sasuke party. (two to be exact) I snickered.

"Hey, dobe…get up off the floor that's ridiculous you act like-"

"Is that my name…dobe I mean?" the blonde asked.

"No…wait how would I know…" I said getting up.

"Because you're my master…" Instant erection; and in record time too.

"That's cute…hahaha, but seriously WTF? Why did you just ask me? I would have taken you to bed if you did…it would have saved you the money and the trouble…"

he looked like his head hurt and he squinted so hard it was like he was closing his eyes. "uh, no mister I think you have me confused with another model…I'm the Uzumaki creation assembly and the fish model."

"Fish model?' I say raising an eyebrow.

"Fish designed…see my marks?" he showed them they were in fact there but they were almost invisible. "I'm water proof…" I didn't even get that but it was hot. "And I can be used for thirty three rounds a night. I'm children friendly, girlish, but I am a boy…my characteristics are depended on how and who I am raised around." He said watching the dog.

"Okay..." I'm Uchiha I'm use to people following my every command. "What are you, speak?" I ordered.

"The lonely night series of Konoha devil robotic dolls. The latest version equipped for the lonely handsome bachelor…from Uzumaki production code/type 099077071##6*"

"…what?" I asked confused.

"Huh you can call me fish model…we all have code names…" he got up and walked over to me tugged on the two strings holding up my shorts. They fell off. He leaned in and kissed me. "They call me the fish model because it stands for **flirtatious**, **interacting, sexy, humanoid**.**"**

"Indeed you are…son you're a sex toy?" I say almost salivating. But wait who ordered him? Was it Itachi playing a prank on him, maybe Gaara, or his evil maid taylor just for kicks, or maybe my evil maid chi…that bitch brought it in.

"Hey, don't I need to inspect you?" I say slyly. I have sex with him, then get rid of him…great plan Uchiha.

"um, I think…I don't know…but I am to do as you tell me…" he started.

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…that's a perfect name." I said taking him by the hand and walking to the bathroom. We were both naked and walking through the first floor aroused. Then it happened, I was hit so hard with something on the back of the head.

"Oh sweet Jesus!!! He's a minor Sasuke!!! Don't you dare." Chi warned, taking him into upstairs.

"And if I catch you near him today at all I'll severe your nuts from you dick." She said with flames behind her.

"Wait chi…he's not a-" I was hit with a shoe. "I said stay away!!!!" she yelled.

This will be a lot harder then I thought, Chi was very…persuasive and even though she LOVED yaoi she would never support an adult on a minor. Huh, really, its okay I'm an Uchiha…even she can't beat an Uchiha.

~Gaara~

"So what does your name stand for?" I said sadly.

"Rock lee huh…well the rock stands for **Rosy. (since I am always happy), obtuse(being that I'm unintelligent), Cute, kiddy**…style or model." He never looked up from his ice cream. "Look its melting…uh" he cried.

"It's ice it has to melt…" seriously was he…uneducated. They gave me an android with out a brain.

"But-but I wasn't finished and…" he started crying…childish indeed.

"You ganna eat that?" he took mine and ate it before I got to answer. I smiled, if he was indeed a brainless child like sexy ass sex toy…what was I to do with him. I mean I can't keep it. He would be a nuisance on me in a few years…scratch that months and I wasn't going give up something with meaning. And if he stays he'll soon have meaning in my world.

"Lee I want to know where you-"

-I command "Lee-bot 800977071##*-mode%^00900#00" someone yelled from behind.

"Huh, what the fuck…" I said looking back.

Le fell forward, looking out conscience, or died. I turned around and saw a man in an all green jump suit and an eye glass piece around his left eye. He had orange sleeves on his arms and legs. And strangely enough a bob cut hair style. His eyes….though that was probably the only shit on him that looked good. They looked like Lee's eyes.

"hello you horn dog…hope that you've been able to find the power of youth in him." The man yelled. "I am the infamous MAITO GAI!!!!!!" you could literally smell the stars around him.

What the hell?

* * *

Oh I incase I forgot to be clear I did this in chapter one (1) to facefuck. That means to make out sloppily…more or less. But in this chapter the (1) is my fucking theme song. By drake the best I ever had. Featuring lil wayne. If you don't like rap music I don't recommend it to you…it just that song has soooo much purpose in my life. Oh peaceful bliss the next chapter I'm in…watch out.

2much4dis.


	3. Dime diva's give it ta me

This year

A gaalee story for 2much4dis I mean xPeaceful blissx. XD

* * *

~indicates characters POV~

Disclaimer: I do not own neither does P.B. but 2day she does. Nor do I take any credit for turn my swag on by Kari Hilson.

Warning: this story may contain content not suitable for children under-oh fuck it do I ever write anything else? Major NC-17 fic. Yaoi don't like it, don't read it! KAKAIRU everyone!!!

Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are two hard working rich business men that need love in their life but don't have the time for it cause their running the family's company. This is like the year 2099 and the world has come up with humanoid toys that have one use only, the pleasure of the flesh. Gaara orders it for Sasuke as a joke and accidentally get the one day sale of buy one get one free and gets an ideal mate himself. The doll shows up and they come to find out that they have no brains. They do exactly as they are told and when it comes to the cute factor they play it well. Humor much. Lemon, raunchiness, kink, and plot.

I write this one for me…and P.B.

Dime diva's give it to me.

~Iruka~

at last it was done, my greatest creation was finished…well second to Naruto that is. I looked at her flawless form. She was perfect green eyes, body was symmetrical, teeth perfect, hair was perfect, skin flawless. I wanted to cry looking at my creation so lifeless I wish her soul mate would kiss life into her already so I can introduce myself to her. I wished to see her breathe and walk and grow…doesn't all dads? Because that's what I was pretty much…a father to these creations.

"So either you've finally considered your attraction towards the opposite sex or your ready to try that three way I've been tryin for?" Kakashi said standing upside down on the roof smiling.

"Wh-what that's ridiculous! Plus get off the roof jack ass!!!" I threw a shoe at him and he laughed as he flipped and landed perfectly on the both his feet. He turned toward my invention and smiled, "so what's her name?"

"I don't name them and you know that…" I hissed.

"Yeah…like you didn't name Naruto." He walked toward the naked android and stared, he always had an eye for imperfection. Literally his left eye was robotic and could spot imperfections.

"Her forehead is too big." He frowned.

"What that's bologna! I measured it and proportioned every inch of her, she's symmetrically perfect!" I grabbed some goggles and checked the size.

It should read:

2/4

It actually read:

2/6

Dammit. I knew he was smirking now and felt anger.

"See-after all these years still making beginner mistakes? Its okay dolphin-but I can still give you lessons later." He kissed my neck and I shivered even through the mask I could feel soft warm lips. His breathe tickle me in unusual ways and I was not looking forward to this private lesson he offered. It usually ended with my pants around my ankles and his shaft somewhere inside me.

"Oi Kakashi baka!!!!" I screamed.

~Sasuke~

okay I was preparing to go to work when a package arrived for me. I refused to sign but that harpy witch maid I hired signed on my behalf. I'm ganna cut her pay this month and not tell her. She brought the package in and smiled it was the same height as Naruto's box so I knew it was another one I didn't want it so I was prepared to send it back until chi popped the top and the doll slid out and onto my floor. I felt as if my blood pressure was high and rising and she just smiled and helped the pink haired doll up. It was apparent it was a female this time because of the large and attractive melons attached to her. Okay I decided to _examine her. _

"Sasuke kiss her I want to see how she acts." Chi said smiling.

"What no I'm returning this one." I said with finality. She frowned…chi didn't know what the fuck finality meant.

"I said put those fucking girl lips to this fuck toy and turn her on-or I'll show you how to castrate a man." She said in a dark and evil way.

"O-okay…" how did she do that?

She leaned in to cover her with a blanket when I got an evil idea.

"Oh operator 1…or should I address you as master?" she smiled.

"Uh…" she was so cute a rival to Naruto. She smiled and walked over to me pulling me by my shirt and kissing me. "Sasuke is just fine thank you."

"Okay…master sa-ske" she kissed me. That's when I noticed a hyper active idiot chasing my cat again. He crawled in and stared at me and the female doll.

"Bark bark." He said sticking out his tongue and drooling.

"Naruto-we've been over this you are a person. Not a dog." I sighed. But he was so cute on all fours.

"Unit 2? Why are you dysfunctional unit 2?" she asked.

"I don't know lady…master can we go out walking I feel like walking! Lets walk! Bark bark!" He jumped around and bite my pants leg.

"Stop it." He did so and then licked my wrist. "Sorry master…I'll do anything to make it up." And just like that he easily caught my arousal again.

I petted his head and turn to him fully the female long forgotten. He sat up with his hand hitched up like a puppy. "How about…I give you a '_doggy bone'_?" I smiled.

"Doggy? What's a doggy-I want a doggy bone!" he reacted like a dog to bacon. He looked around quickly and then rubbed his head in my crotch like he was begging for sympathy like a puppy.

"Na-naru…stop that!!! It feels…ugh" I started circling my hips to his rubs. I was going to mess up my pants but I didn't care.

"Feels what master?" he looked at me with his wide eyes and innocents.

"Hey-002 I was talking to you! What's your purpose here?" the girl was tire of the lack of attention.

I pulled Naruto to his feet while the pink haired girl sat on my bed. Chi was still unconscious on my bedroom floor. I could either choose to A: have sex with Naruto because the kids too damned cute and needs a good fucking, B: do it with the female because she was willing and hot and new, or C: fuck em both and then return them.

"I like c." I said I thought I said it out loud but I didn't.

"I'm a double d sir." She said smiling. Okay I knew when I was being flirted with. I mean I'd had enough chicks to know that. But I could make the wrong decision by wanting to fuck this doll with out figuring out who the fuck sent it to me in the first place.

"Whats your purpose here?" I asked curious. Naruto played with one of chi's shoes while I spoke with the female doll.

"I was sent here to serve, satisfy, and help UCHIHA SASUKE in anyway." She smiled crossing her legs.

"Who sent you…because apparently they sent this one too." I pointed at where Naruto was and he wasn't there anymore. "What?! Naruto!" he was now on the ceiling. How he got there was beyond me.

"Aunty chi woke up…" he said scared like a dog.

"…hello Sasuke…" she said monotone. Gulp!

~Gaara~

"What did you do to Lee?! Who the fuck are you!? And how did you get in?!" I hissed I was this close to kicking his ass.

But in the blink of an eye he was across the room and sitting on my table.

"calm down boy! I just turn the flare of his youth off or in other words put him into temporary hibernation. I'm Gai maito, or as they call me at work the mighty Gai!!!"

"you're a guy, I get it…mighty whatever!!!" I hissed.

"No you idiot!" he fell of the table and sat up, "they Mighty guy isn't my name…my name is Gai. G. A. I. got it twerp!?" he screamed.

"Okay whatever! Fix him, or die!?" I stood up giving him my best die if you cross me look. He smiled the biggest fucking smile ever; it was even bigger then lee's.

"I'm here to check compatibility…as you know lee (if that's what you call him) is my own creation. A doll, a toy, a way of release…whatever. But I made him, if you couldn't tell from the obvious similarities." He twitched his eyebrows. And a shine sparkled on his teeth and hair. "He's like a son to me and I wanted to make sure, which is weird but it happened, I wanted to make sure he found someone to…_love him_…and I know that sounds so far fetched for a toy. But lee's my baby I put thirteen years into planning him and when I found someone who order the exact description for him I nearly had a heart attack. That's why I can't afford for him to be used and abused, so I have a few questions for you sport." He brought out a pen and a PDA thingy.

"Uhhhh…" I looked at the limp form of lee as he laid there motionless on the ground.

"Okay question number one, do you or have you had any form of anger management?" he looked up.

"…no…." I looked at him confused.

"number two-"

"How many of these do I have to do?" I cut him off.

"19…"

"19?..." I sighed.

"hundred…" he looked away. "have you ever been arrested for violent slash sadictic acts in public or against love ones?"

"I…can't say…" I looked mad.

Tay popped her head through the door and giggled. "He was accused of killing his father."

"What!?! No, look no massacre in my Lee's life."

I was through with this, I grabbed him by the collar and stared him in the eyes. "Wake him up." I said very deadly and cold.

"Look your ganna have to do a lot more then-"

"I'll kill you, move on fuck lee's dead unconscious body because I paid an ass load for it. Cover up your murder, money talks remember, or find someone that will turn him on and still kill you." I smirked he shook form the fear.

"O…kay maybe I can…"

"I want to hear you say you can." I hissed.

"B-but lee's my treasure! My life, I went through high school designing him and now that I have him finish they give him to this sadistic freak!" he cried. "How did this happen my boy!? Why aren't you ordered with intelligence?!"

"Because every rich handsome bachelor likes the same damn things in all their sex toy…" I hissed with a smirk on my face.

"w-what is that?" he shook.

"turn him on first…" I looked at my lee toy.

"Okay…Lee-bot 800977071##*-mode%^00900#99." He closed his eyes, "009#"

Lee sat up in an instant and looked at us both "Must attack all subordinates!" he stood and jumped on me.

"Oh my gawd…damn…" Taylor said.

Taylor stood by the door eating peanuts watching us fly across the room trying to fight each other. Lee was fighting like a drunk man with three years of gymnastic training and gai was just helping him jump on me. Taylor saw a knife fly and screamed.

"oh hell no I am not gone die for this shit!" she left.

"Bastard house maid you are so fired!!!" I fell on the floor. While lee stump my back.

"You love me!!! You ain't gone fire me!" she yelled from down the hall.

I have so got to fire her one of these days!

"Lee its me-ouch-what did you do to him!?" I hissed grabbing the older bushy brows by his hair.

"I-I set him on attack mode!" he screamed.

"Well turn him off!" I hissed.

"i-I can't I haven't designed a code for it!"

"Baka~" I was slammed into the wall.

Lee held one leg up at an ninety degree angle locking me to the nearest wall. I reached out my hand and gave him one good punch that had him on the floor. I was hoping I knocked him out…hoping anyway…

"Attack! Attack! Attack!" he leaped up on his hands and walked over to me on a hand stand. He began fighting me with his legs. This…I'm afraid was fucking awesome and although it was helping me kick my ass…I had to drool over his flexibility. As soon as he gets out of this trance I was ganna fuck his brains out!

"Lee this your master I command you to stop!" he kicked.

"Rock lee, I said stop!" I grabbed the other leg.

"I said-" kick.

"stop it lee!" I screamed harshly. He stopped he fell to the ground and I looked around. Had he shut off or died?

"…Lee?" I asked.

"M-master…it hurts…" he was twitching his penis had become hard and was twitching as well. It glow purple…I forgot our hormones are connected. And since I got majorly aroused…so did he.

"He can't take this amount of arousal he's very sensitive…" Gai said,

"As I can see." My dick twitched.

'Hey jack ass stick me in him already that will solve both your problems' it yelled.

"Shut up!" I muttered.

"What I didn't say anything…" he hissed. "You need to…relieve both your problems…" gai said some what embarrassed.

'see I told you to fuck him!'

"I see-" but before I could touch him _she _came in. Taylor! No temari!!!

"Gaara put the adolescent girl down." Temari yelled with her giant fan. Why the fuck do these things keep happening.

TBC

* * *

I last minute type this because I need to hurry up and finish sum stories. But things are very distracting, youtube in particular, and I haven't really been doing anything I should. But I'm ready to get on the ball and I know I said I wouldn't update shit nut I will! Its called rush updates for all my stories except

Iruka in wonderland

The jock

My boys

My stalker boyfriend

Getting there

The rest will be finished within the nxt four months and that's a promise! Question have you been to a con recently and where?

Um my other account yeah those stories will be updated when I update…or when I said I would! I luv you all! Self beta and all so all fuck ups are my own!

Uke-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

DEAR FF WORLD,

**BETA WORKERS NEEDED**

After years of working on stories and being told I need a beta and my off and off beta work that I've gotten, I've decided I want to get thing on and get things over with. I'm basically trying to say I won't really have the inspiration to finish any of these stories until a proper beta is found that will stick with me the whole nine yards. And I want them finish so I can put more effort into my new stories. I really don't care what story you want to help with as long as I get enough clearly we all can't work on one story or work on a story that is no longer in progress so there's a down side to this first come first serve I guess. All my active stories are, Iruka in Wonderland, The Jock, Gravitational Pull, This Year, Getting there, and His Name is. So if you decide you like my stories, you like being a beta, and can put up with me, than by all mean PM me and request what story you want to beta for and we'll go from there.

If you would like to skip the informalities but you still want to beta for me email me at my email on my profile since it won't let me write it in here.

~2much4dis

p.s. I'm soooooo sorry but this is not an update. Thank you for your time.


End file.
